russelfandomcom-20200213-history
A first ever sitcom for Tonton Gutierrez under IBC-13
December 5, 2016 Tonton Gutierrez For the first time in his 33 years and more than two decades in local show business, Tonton Gutierrez, one of the most in-demand character actors in both TV and film, is now dubbed as the King of All Media by doing a primetime sitcom for IBC-13 via the first-ever curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. a revival of the classic Filipino sitcom featuring the popular triumvirate of Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon which aired from 1977 to 1990. This will be produced by IBC-13 and Secarats Talent Management Services. one of the premier supplier of talents on TV, film, commercial, print ads and offer quality, innovative and affordable training for singing, dancing, modeling and acting workshop. Tonton has crafted a solid career in the industry by continuously honing his acting skills through a variety of dramatic roles for the small and big screens. And that's why Tonton said, IBC-13 will also bring back the most popular and trend-setting sitcom under the production partner and line producer of Secarats and will be headlined by the King of All Media as he would like to concentrate on him for the sitcom as they brought back on a laugh track and their schedule already started because they acted like a comedy fare within the talent fees while paying them, Tonton said IBC-13 needs the "right mix" to be considered at par with ABS-CBN and GMA-7. In time, they will get where they want to be. If you will check out IBC-13's lineup, they have some of the biggest stars--APO Hiking Society, the love adviser Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. For the first time, Tonton has a new home station via the No. 3 network IBC-13 last October 25 by starring in the very first sitcom which really reviving the sitcom in primetime, "So, it just really finding the right mix, the right programs for the stars," said IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante. As the TV contract with IBC-13 in his home network, Tonton ventured into the sitcom genre for IBC-13, in the hopes of turning the network into a major player in the broadcasting and entertainment industry. “I’m excited because this is my first ever sitcom. Tonton is set to have the workshop with IBC and Secarats talents. It also like to collaborate the partnership of IBC and Secarats led by the owner Francisco Abuan, Jr. because of the line producer by regaining the sitcom,” Tonton told the press in a story conference on Sunday, November 20. The sitcom made a comeback, but they are no longer part of Wanbol University in favor of the millennial high school era which will be setting in the newly-established public high school Diliman High School which would like to concentrate on a high school education by introducing the new set of high school characters in a mix of junior and senior high school classmates, teachers and principal plus the learner-centered story. Tonton revealed that IBC and Secarats management already set in Studio 5 and 6 of IBC with their own staff because of the studio equipment, cameras, lighting, props and production design as they making the setup in November 15, 2016 while the pilot episode for the sitcom began with videotaping for a January premiere last November 25, 2016 at the studio set in Broadcast City for their first taping day. These young girls attended a workshop at Secarats Talent Management Services in Manhattan Parkway Residences, Araneta Center Cubao, Quezon City, and they have their own sitcom for IBC-13. According to the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), a revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom will be turned into a first-ever curriculum-based sitcom with a new millennial cast, featuring the teen comedy trio of introducing Bida Best 2016 second runner-up and the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano, the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz and the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit are the three high school teenagers, said Tonton who considered as the highly-dynamic industry at the start of the new Iskul Bukol taping inside the Studio 5 and 6 of IBC-13 in Broadcast City since November 25. The Escalera sisters like Joyce (played by Joyce) and Keith (played by Keith) are the pretty high school girls, and Raisa Ungasis (played by Raisa) is a high school classmate. There is Ma'am Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao), a very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good manner of Tonton. Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura), the high school boy as Joyce's love interest, it also looks like Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu). . Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) is a famous character from the 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, makes her TV comeback and now is the resident teacher of Diliman High School in the much-awaited curriculum-based sitcom. There also is Patrisha (Patrisha Samson), a pretty classmate who plays a bestfriend of the high school girl in class of Diliman High School; the high school boys like Justin (Justin Ward), Harold (Harold Remenilla), Alyssa Umali (Chantal Videla) and Andres (Andres Muhlach); along with the new staff of Diliman High School like Ma'am Amanda (Amanda Lapus), the beautiful teacher of Diliman High School whose teach her classmates and a good friend of Teacher Alodia; the cafeteria owner Aning Francia (Tess Antonio) and her assistant Victor Tejada (Victor Basa), and Robby Arellano (Robby Mananquil) as a coach. There, new classmtes of Diliman High School like along with Joyce's classmates Mianne (Mianne Fajardo) and Sajj (Sajj Geronimo), Patrick's classmates Nathaniel (Nathaniel Britt) and Dexter (Miguel David), Joyce's back-up classmates/friends Angelica (Angelica Marañon), Zhyvel (Zhyvel Mallari) and Lorin (Lorin Gabriella Bektas), and Adie's classmate friend Jimmy (Aries Ace Espanola). Tonton is very happy that he introduced her daughter, Joyce Abestano is a Grade 8 pupil at Merry Knowledge Acadme in Taguig City and expected to be seen at IBC-13 after her acting workshops and her schedule with school, as she recently signed a contract with Secarats Talent Management Services and gained popularity itself as a teen star. “As for the three main characters, they’re totally refresh from the original,” Tonton said. “We’re bringing back Iskul Bukol from the old one of Tito, Vic and Joey to the new one is the young and cute teen comedy trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce. It will focus on the learner-centered story of the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflicts the funny side of high school life. Of course, the new concept of Iskul Bukol as the millennial high school era which will be educated its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners, where the K-12 program implemented by the administration of President Rodrigo Roa Duterte considered for the sitcom's young audience with the teen demographic by wearing high school uniforms at the age of 13- to 19-years-old and above for public high schools. According to Tonton, the millennial high school era of Iskul Bukol upon learning that IBC-13 and Secarats will do a sitcom. As for Joey, who played the other half of the Escalera brothers, advised Tonton for his very first sitcom ever to take care of the show which had popularly been on-air for years. Tonton is the role as Joyce and Keith's father Tonton Escalera. In which, Cacai Bautista who plays the role of Keith's nanny and the maid in the Escalera family Yaya Cacai, Gian Sotto as Raisa's father Rommel Ungasis, Dang Cruz as the maid for the Ungasis parents Yaya Janice, Giselle Sanchez as Patrick's mother Angelique Loyzaga, Manny Castañeda as Patrick's grandfather Lolo Jaime, Matthew Mendoza as Patrisha's father Anthony Vega, and Caridad Sanchez as Patrisha's grandmother Manang Valen. The cast attended a two-day workshop under the well-known director Bert de Leon, Nilyano Retna also directs. “Originally every Tuesday din ang Iskul Bukol, and now received in the Diliman High School era of the sitcom every Saturday because of the daily primetime block for drama and fantasy.” Tonton said that IBC and Secarats management will reconsider the sitcom.